In a projection-type image display apparatus such as a liquid crystal projector, a white color light source is used as a light source projecting images onto a screen. And, in recent years, a projector provided with light sources of three colors (red, green and blue) has been provided.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-197497 (Patent Document 1) discloses a projector provided with light emitting apparatuses corresponding to the respective colors (red, green and blue), the projector making each light emitting apparatus emit light of each color (red, green and blue) by irradiation of a phosphor layer with excitation light, and using white color light formed by synthesizing the light of the respective colors as a light source for projection.